Suffer For Your Painful Love
by Yukio4
Summary: L'amour rend aveugle: il ne voyait plus qu'il le blessait. L'amour rend sourd: il n'entendait plus ses cris. L'amour rend joueur: il avait trop joué et l'avait perdu. Akakise autres pairings à venir. Collaboration avec Yukiocchi-senpai


Bonjour, bonsoir, voilà une nouvelle fic écrite en collaboration avec Yukiocchi-senpai!

Place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1**

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient enfin finis et tous les collégiens semblaient contents que le week-end commence. Kise ne faisait pas exception.

Il rentrait avec son ami Oikawa Shoyo. Ce dernier était une belle personne, un ami d'une grande bonté. Kise lui disait souvent que toutes les qualités du monde étaient en lui. Oikawa le contredisait alors en rougissant. Néanmoins, toute qualité s'accompagne d'un défaut. Et le sien était sa tactilité. Il pouvait enlacer des inconnus dans la rue, câliner ses amis voire les embrasser, etc. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Peut-être, allez savoir, que Kise avait prit la tactilité de son ami.

 **"Eh, je peux pas te raccompagner ce soir. A lundi. Passe un bon week-end !** lança le blond.

 **\- Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les vendredis soirs étaient consacrés à ton copain. Ouai, à lundi, bon week-end à toi aussi !"**

Juste avant de s'en aller, Oikawa enlaça Kise et lui plaqua un bisou sur le front avant de partir en courant, en agitant la main. Le blond lui répondit, encore rouge de gêne.

Depuis le deuxième étage, le "copain" de Kise avait tout observé et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Un sentiment lourd lui serrait le coeur, mais il en fit fi, pensant naïvement qu'il avait passé une assez mauvaise journée.

Le copieur monta les marches quatre à quatre, tant il était pressé de voir le rouge. Il sonna, et Akashi lui ouvrit immédiatement, comme s'il l'attendait derrière la porte. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, il l'enlaça pas, ni ne l'embrassa, ne lui faisant aucun geste d'affection. Il le salua d'une voix glaciale avant de retourner dans son salon, dont la table basse était envahie de livres et de cahiers.

L'appartement où Akashi vivait lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer au manoir familial était plutôt grand et bien rangé. Et toujours propre. Cependant, il n'y régnait pas une ambiance chaleureuse et la décoration, très épurée, n'en était pas la seule cause. Mais ça, Kise ne l'avouerait jamais. Parce qu'après tout, il aimait cette endroit où le rouge et lui pouvaient batifoler. Où plutôt, où Akashi pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Il alla s'asseoir près de son amoureux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, et inspira son odeur. Akashi ne réagit même pas au contact, ce qui conforta l'idée de Kise que le rouge était de mauvaise humeur.

 **"Seijurôcchi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?** demanda t-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Pas très bien,** lui répondit-il sans donner plus de détails.

 **\- T'as beaucoup de devoirs ?**

 **\- Non, très peu.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil ?** " avait-il demandé en se redressant d'un bond, un peu énervé.

Kise devait bien être le seul à pouvoir lui parler aussi familièrement. Akashi soupira et se massa les tempes.

 **"Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, et je ne peux pas garder tout le temps les yeux sur toi à l'entrainement. Et j'ai horreur quand je ne sais pas où tu es. Tu le sais, non ?**

- **Maa... J'y peux rien si on n'est pas dans la même classe, et qu'on n'a pas les mêmes horaires. Tu es n'es pas un peu trop possessif ?"**

Ignorant sa question, Akashi se leva sans raison et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le blond entendit un bruit de tiroir qu'on ouvre puis qu'on referme avant que le rouge ne parte vers la chambre. Kise, intrigué, se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte et la lumière éteinte.

Craintivement, il poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit un peu plus. Il ne voyait même pas le bout de la pièce tellement c'était sombre. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs douloureux et sanglants. Bien qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, Kise entra. La porte se referma d'un coup, il se retourna, et eut juste le temps de voir Akashi donner un tour de clé avant d'être fermement emmené et plaqué sur le lit. Malgré le peu de lumière qui filtrait entre les rideaux, il pouvait voir que l'œil doré du rouge brillait. Ce dernier était au-dessus de lui et le tenait fermement de manière à l'empêcher de fuir ou ne serait-ce que de se relever.

 **"Ryôta... Qui est ce petit imprudent ?** siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

 **\- Quel imprudent ?** hoqueta le blond.

- **Celui avec lequel tu es rentré. Celui qui t'enlace et t'embrasse souvent sur le front",** cracha t-il.

Au ton d'Akashi, le cerveau de Kise se mit en alerte rouge. S'il ne donnait pas une réponse satisfaisante, il allait lui faire sentir. Dans tous les sens du terme.

 **"C'est... C'est Oikawa Shoyo..., un pote de ma classe. C'est tout** , balbutia t-il.

- **Ne me mens pas Ryôta. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça.**

 **\- S'il te plait, crois-moi !** s'exclama le copieur en qui la peur commençait à s'immiscer.

 **\- N'oublie jamais que je suis le seul à pouvoir te toucher. Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Mon amour est le seul que tu puisses recevoir."**

Le regard du mannequin accrocha l'objet qui dépassait de la poche de son amant. Etait-ce l'objet qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine ? Sûrement. Il n'allait pas en réchapper indemne.

 **"Seijurôcchi, j'te promets que Oikawa est juste un ami pour moi. Y'a rien entre nous !**

- **Chut, tais-toi un peu** , ordonna calmement Akashi.

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Tu oses me désobéir ?"**

Il avait sortit d'un geste rapide l'objet de sa poche - qui s'avérait être une paire de ciseau - et l'avait planté dans le bras du soumis. Pas trop profondément, le but était juste de lui faire peur.

 **"Tu n'es qu'à moi, à personne d'autres, Ry-ô-ta** , dit-il, en détachant bien les syllabes."

Le sang avait giclé un partout sur les draps blancs, les maculant de rouge. Kise n'avait pu retenir son cri de douleur.

Soudain, Akashi sembla perdre toute raison et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le blond tremblait de peur, retenant de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

" **Quand comprendras-tu que tu es à moi ? Comment faudra t-il que je te le fasse comprendre ? Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète ?** explosa t-il. **Comprendras-tu un jour que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer d'autres personnes que moi ?"**

Tout en criant cela, il enfonça plus profondément la lame dans la chair du copieur qui couina de douleur et dont les larmes envahirent les joues. Il avait tellement peur, c'était si rare qu'Akashi crie et perde toute raison.

Le rouge avait bien compris que sa victime mourrait de peur, et il comptait bien continuer sur sa lancée. Son sourire s'agrandit et il regarda le mannequin d'un œil torve.

 **"J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen qu'il te faut pour te faire comprendre que tu m'appartiens."**

Il lui retira sa chemise et son Tee-shirt qu'il jeta par terre. Voyant que les ciseaux s'approchaient de ses clavicules, le blond gémit de peur et mit ses bras de sorte à protéger son torse.

 **"Fais-moi confiance, Ryôta."**

Ledit Ryôta rit intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en Akashi, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de le mutiler ? Une douleur dans son bras gauche le ramena à la dure réalité.

 **"Retourne-toi.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Fais ce que je te dis. Tout de suite."**

Le blond s'exécuta, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait subir. Sa douleur s'était calmée, mais lorsqu'il sentit des lames s'enfoncer dans le haut de son dos, elle reprit de plus belle, plus forte et plus intense. Il cria, à s'en déchirer la gorge et supplia le rouge d'arrêter. Ce dernier fit la sourde oreille et répétait la même phrase, comme une litanie.

 **"Seijurôcchi ! Arrête, j't'en prie !**

 **\- Tu m'appartiens, tu es à moi. Peu importe vers qui tu iras, je ne te lâcherai jamais."**

Les ciseaux s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus, martyrisant la chair du copieur. Les larmes ravageaient son visage, il criait, suppliait, encore et encore.

 **"Non, Seijurô, arrête ! J't'en supplie, arrête ça !"**

Tout d'un coup, la mutilation cessa ou du moins Kise ne sentit plus rien et ne vit plus que du noir. Juste avant de sombrer dans le néant, il lança une ultime supplication à Akashi, qui le regardait avec un air satisfait.

 **"Arrête... S'il te plait, arrête tout ça... Akashi..."**

x-x-x

Kise et Akashi sortaient ensembles depuis un peu plus de six mois. Tout était parfait, ils étaient heureux. Mais depuis le duel contre Murasakibara, les choses avaient changées.

Ce n'était pas seulement son œil gauche qui avait changé de couleur, et sa vision de l'équipe. Non, _il_ avait changé. C'était trop facile, sinon.

Il ne piquait plus le fard du siècle lorsque son petit ami était un peu trop démonstratif en public. Il était au contraire beaucoup plus entreprenant.

Il ne faisait plus sa mignonne petite crise de jalousie lorsqu'il avouait à Kise qu'il devait être le seul qui pouvait le voir en maillot, et autres tenues plus débraillées lorsqu'il posait pour son magazine. Maintenant, il devenait tellement jaloux qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à blesser ce qui approchait de trop près du blond, voir jusqu'à le blesser, _lui_.

Vraiment, **_tout_** avait changé.

Depuis ce jour-là, il le "maltraitait". Verbalement, physiquement voire même sexuellement. Bien sûr, au début, il avait essayé de résister, mais il avait fini par ne devenir qu'un jouet entre les mains d'Akashi. Si jamais ce dernier le rejetait parce qu'il se rebellait, Kise ne s'en remettrait jamais. Parce que malgré tout ce que le rouge lui faisait subir, il l'aimait.

x-x-x

Il faisait jour dans la pièce quand il ouvrit les yeux. Les draps du lit étaient tachés de sang qui avait brunit et ce n'était sans doute pas celui du maître des lieux.

Kise souffrait, mais la partie de son corps qui le lançait le plus était son dos. Mais un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui. Il angoissait de réveiller Akashi. Non. _Il avait peur d'Akashi._ Peur que tout le calvaire qu'il avait enduré ne recommence, peur que ce soit encore plus douloureux. Là, son cerveau envoya la même pensée dans tout le corps du basketteur : fuir. Il devait fuir. Fuir loin d'ici, très vite. Juste fuir.

Il se leva doucement, et dès qu'il fut hors de la chambre, il courut. Son sac étant resté dans l'entrée lui permit d'enfiler un sweat qu'il avait dedans avant de le balancer sur son épaule, de mettre ses souliers et son manteau avant de filer. Il faillit tomber dans l'escalier mais il s'en moquait bien. Tant qu'il allait loin de l'appartement d'Akashi tout allait bien.

Ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, comme toutes ses autres blessures d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas où ni quelle heure il était.

Ayant piqué un sprint sans s'échauffer, il s'essouffla rapidement. Il avait beau être endurant, il n'arrivait pas à respirer comme il le fallait avec la peur et la douleur qui l'envahissaient. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta de courir et marcha le temps de reprendre son souffle. Mais la perfide pensée qu'Akashi l'ait entendu partir et l'ait suivi le convainquit de se remettre à courir. Sauf que son corps ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette décision. Il lutta contre l'envie de s'écrouler et se remit à courir. Jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien.

 **"Je suis déso- Hé ? Kise-kun ?**

 **\- Oh... Kuroko... cchi..."**

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux. Le blond était inquiet que son meilleur ami ne découvre tout ce qu'il avait subit. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de tout lâcher et de vider son sac. Il était tiraillé entre ces deux choix.

 **"Kise-kun... Pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang ?**

 **\- Rien... C'est rien du tout.**

 **\- Arrête, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour croire ça. Ca passerait peut-être pour Aomine, et encore."**

Kise soupira discrètement. Le turquoise n'allait pas abandonner. Il tenta une dernière fois de résister.

 **"Rooh, t'inquiète Kurokocchi, ça va. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, tu te fais du mouron pour rien", fit-il, un grand sourire factice sur son visage.**

Kuroko le regarda. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de le croire. Bon, en même temps, avec du sang sur son sweat - et heureusement que la rue était déserte - ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, l'extrême pâleur de sa peau à cause de sa grosse perte de sang et sa voix rauque d'avoir tant crié, il n'était pas très crédible. Quoique peut-être Murasakibara...

 **"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Kise-kun... Sinon, je ne peux pas t'aider."**

Kise craqua, laissa tomber son sac et enserra le passeur de ses bras. Surpris, ce dernier mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il allait enfin connaitre le secret du blond. Celui-ci en avait assez de devoir tout cacher, et de souffrir. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait juste envie de tout envoyer balader.

 **"Kise-kun...**

 **\- C'est Seijurôcchi... J'en ai assez.**

 **\- Vous êtes vous disputés ?** demanda le turquoise, perplexe.

- **Non...**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, alors ?"**

Le mannequin n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se décoller du petit corps, et de remonter son sweat. Une coupure rouge y apparaissait, semblant être récente.

 _ **"Ca."**_

Kuroko était choqué. Choqué de l'action de son capitaine, choqué tout court. Kise n'accusait jamais, au grand jamais à tort, surtout pour des choses aussi grave, comme c'était le cas.

Le copieur pleurait, soulagé d'avoir enfin partagé son fardeau. Mais un sentiment de culpabilité lui transperçait le coeur. Si Akashi le quittait, pour le punir de l'avoir dit à tierce personne ? Ou plutôt, son meilleur ami ? Il avait peur de sa réaction. Malgré tout le mal que lui causait le rouge, il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir vivre sans lui. Mais dans un autre sens... Oui, vous l'aurez compris, Kise voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant la transformation de son petit ami, avant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis ce jour-là. Sa vision se brouilla, et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui.

Kuroko eut à peine le temps de rattraper Kise, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il eut beau l'appeler, le secouer, le blond ne revenait pas à lui. C'est avec angoisse et peur qu'il appela les secours.

Voili voilou! La fic est toujours en cours d'écriture alors on ne peut pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sortira. On espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review. :-)


End file.
